


Unashamed Love

by Alyoops



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Bisexual Character, But I don't care, F/F, Lesbian Character, They are probably wildly OOC, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, even though I love these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyoops/pseuds/Alyoops
Summary: Marle wants to be true to herself. Lucca is nervous but on board





	

Lucca smoothed down her hair as she walked into the restaurant. The wind was attempting to make her look terrible for her date, and she just wouldn’t have it. She grumbled softly, finally giving up on any fly-aways, as she approached the host standing at the entrance.

 

“Hi, I’m Lucca Ashtear here for…”

 

“Ah, yes, Ms. Ashtear. Right this way please.” He didn’t even wait to see if she was following as he rushed to seat her.

 

_ Geez, is he training for a marathon?  _ She practically had to speed walk to keep up with him. Just as she was about to say something about fires and where they might be located, she saw her.

 

Several feet away, looking like royalty, sat Marle Guardia. Her pale blue dress matching her eyes. Her blond hair, out of its usual ponytail, framed her face as she looked at the menu. Hearing the Host sprint up, she turned her head and caught Lucca gazing fondly at her. Her face broke out into a grin as Lucca remembered herself and approached the table. That smile should be illegal.

 

“Madam Guardia, your guest has arrived. I will have a waiter with you shortly to take your wine order.”

 

“Thank you, Pierre, “ Marle said, graciously. Lucca had some words about why she was merely a “Miss” while Marle got “Madam”, but she held her tongue in the interest of politeness. Besides, the title for Marle was well deserved. 

 

“Hey there.”

 

“Hi.” was all Lucca could answer, too busy taking Marle in, despite having seen her just this morning. 

 

Marle giggled. “Are you going to sit?”

 

“Oh! Right.” Lucca blushed from embarrassment as she placed her coat on the chair and took her seat.

 

“Have I actually seen the Mighty Lucca at a loss for words?” Marle teased.

 

“Well, I need to reboot my brain after your beauty short-circuited it,” Lucca smirked.

 

Marle’s cheeks pinkened as she ducked her head. She was saved from any further disarming compliments by the waiter coming to take their wine order. As Marle ordered a bottle she was sure cost more than her monthly rent, Lucca looked at the menu to figure out what she would order. She felt Marle intertwine their fingers in her hand she purposely placed on the table.

 

“You’re one to talk, by the way.” She lifted her eyes from the menu to give Marle a quizzical look. “You look gorgeous tonight.”

 

She smiled at Marle’s comment. “I look pretty, “ she stated, confident in her looks, “ _ you _ are gorgeous.” Marle huffed through her nose at the casual way she said it.

 

“Though honestly, I feel a little exposed in this place. I’m not sure dyed lavender hair exactly screams sophistication,” Lucca continued. Maybe she should have worn a wig. And despite wearing her best purple skirt and green blouse, she felt as if she were in rags compared to the other patrons she scanned around her. Marle squeezed her hand, bringing back her attention. Blue eyes stared deeply at her own. 

 

“Sophistication is overrated. And if the people here can’t appreciate what an amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman you are, then I will make them leave.”

 

“By buying the whole place out?” Lucca smirked.

 

Marle grinned. “If I have to.”

 

The waiter came by with the wine and poured a glass for Marle to taste. She nodded in approval, and he filled their glasses. Lucca raised hers in a toast.

 

“Happy anniversary, Marle.”

 

“Happy anniversary, Lucca,” Marle answered with a look of adoration.

 

***

 

It was halfway through dessert when Marle dropped the bombshell.

 

She was laughing at some story Lucca was telling her about her dog, Robo, getting stuck in a tree when her face slowly became more serious.

 

“I think I’m going to tell my father.”

 

Lucca tensed and looked at Marle in shock. 

 

“About us,” Marle clarified.

 

Lucca, unsure what to say at first, grabbed her half-full wine glass and emptied the contents in two gulps.

 

“Really?”

 

She was embarrassed that it came out as a squeak.

 

“You don’t think I should.” It was more of a statement then a question. Marle was pretty good at reading Lucca by now.

 

“It’s not that I don’t think you should! I’m just worried about it being too soon.”

 

Marle rolled her eyes playfully. “We’ve been dating for two years, Lucca.”

 

“You know what I mean. Your dad doesn’t even know you’re bi. Coming out in addition to introducing me as your girlfriend is probably a bit much.” 

 

“And what is wrong with having you as my girlfriend,” Marle huffed.

 

“He’s the CEO of Guardia Corp. with you in line to take his place when he retires. I’m one of the scientists working there. That technically means I’m dating my future boss. He’ll probably think I’m sleeping with you just to move up at work. I’m sure the power dynamic doesn’t look so great from the outside either.”

 

Marle gave a seductive smile. “I thought you liked our ‘power dynamic’?”

 

Lucca’s ears tinted red at her tone. The alcohol in her system certainly wasn’t helping to keep her thoughts out of the bedroom. And the living room. And that one time when they were stuck waiting for AAA…

 

Marle touched her hand softly, rescuing Lucca from any further lewd memories.

 

“I appreciate all the thought you’re putting into this. It’s one of the things I love most about you. But I’ve been ready to tell my father that I’m bisexual, and I don’t want to wait to tell him about the person I care the most about in this world.”

 

The look Marle was giving her caused a lump in Lucca’s throat and she squeezed Marle’s hand.

 

“I was just hoping you’d be there with me and help support me when I tell him.”

 

“Of course, I’ll support you,” she said without hesitation. As intimidated as she was about the prospect, she would always be there for Marle. They stared at each other’s eyes lovingly, and Marle leaned forward to give her a tender kiss, which she happily reciprocated. 

  
Lucca knew that no matter what happened,  _ they  _ were going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I had an idea for. I might expand on this if people like it, but hopefully it's enjoyable.


End file.
